ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Simien 10: Polyverse
Simien 10: Polyverse is a series reboot for the series Simien 10 by Omi. It will feature the main basic plot for Simien 10, have the same aliens, and most of the same characters. The name is still work in progress and isn't final. More info about the series here: User blog:Omernoy121/Simien 10 Reboot Summary Simien, Zynon, Ic and Vorkus are back in a new reboot for the series Simien 10. Simien is a regular Arachnichimp who finds the Polytrix on Aranhascimmia, created by Zynon, a Cerebrocrustacean. The Polytrix is loaded with 20 alien forms which Simien can use. He is then chased by Zyrokks, Zynon's brother, who co-created the Polytrix and wants it for his evil purposes. After Zynons spaceship crash lands in an Earth city, they are stranded and need to repair Zynons spaceship to fly back to Aranhascimmia and their origin planes while defending the humans from evil villains. Fanlist Add your signature if you like the show! * Episodes #The Polytrix, Part 1 #The Polytrix, Part 2 #Plant Life #Rare Delicacy #The Psychobos Effect #The Hybrid #Negatives #Alien Invasion #Phobia Factor More episodes will be added as soon as I have more ideas. Characters *'Simien: '''The Arachnichimp wielder of the Polytrix. He is basically the same as his original counterpart. He looks like the AF/UA Spidermonkey, and not like the OV version. *'Zynon: Creator of the Polytrix, an incredibly intelligent Cerebrocrustacean. He is the same as his original counterpart, but his robotic leg is just a robotic leg. *'Vorkus: ' A Murk Gourmand in the crew Zynon's ship, a rather unintelligent food-loving Gourmand who works on the ship repairing things. *'Ic: '''A Necrofriggian, another crew in Zynon spaceship, who mostly uses his intangibility to fix parts of the ship from the inside. He is the AF/UA version of Big Chill. Omnimorph, Allen and Permbyt will not appear due to the series having too many main characters. Villains *'Zyrokks: 'The evil brother of Zynon, co-creator of the Polytrix. He has a robotic claw which he can fire lasers from, and wants to use the Polytrix for world domination and stuff. *'Set: 'A Thep-Khufan henchman for Zyrokks, He looks like the OS version of Benmummy. He is intelligent for a Thep Khufan and is incredibly agile. *'Anuke: '''A Vaxasaurian henchman for Zyrokks. He uses alien weaponry along with his strength. *There might be a fourth member to Zyrokk's team, and might use one of Omniverse/UA's new alien species. *Other villains from the original series might appear. Aliens The aliens are the same aliens from the original series, although some have some changes. *Acidrain' *'Forestfire ' *'Magnetosphere: His Polytrix symbol is now on his chest rather than on his forehead. *Brainfreeze ' *'Bonecrusher: Bonecrusher now loses any ghost (intangibility/invisibility/flight) powers, and can now create zombies to fight on his side. *'Megabite: '''Now fires electricity from his mouth instead of from his small hands. *'Absorbat: 'Absorbat can now sap an enemy from his life force, like a vampire sucks blood, and use it to enhance himself. *'Dragonfly: 'Is now completely different from his original version. Dragonfly is now a massive flying lizard-like creature which can blast fireballs, and is now a more a flying alien than a tiny/duplicator alien. *'Airspeed: 'Formerly known as H2GO, his name was changed to fit his abilities more. *'Soundwave: '''Soundwave's appearance is slightly changed. His large mouth on his chest that fires soundwaves is replaced with metal pieces on his chest, and he is slightly taller. *Drillbit: ' Drillbit's appearance has been slightly changed, and his weakness to daylight has also been reduced a little. *'Dark Hole:' Dark Hole's weaknesses and powers have also been minorly changed. He now nows the coordinates of every place he's every been to as Dark Hole, allowing him to have better portal placement, and he is physically weak. *'Whirlwind : Whirlwind's appearance and abilties have been slightly changed too. *'Spiketrap: '''Spikeback is now renamed to Spiketrap, although this is not final and might change. He also does not have a weakness to fire anymore. His appearance slightly changed, too. *'Tongue Twister *'Arachnophobia' *'Weatherize' *'Eruption' *'Flashback: '''Now loses his shapeshifting ability and time travel abilities. His design has changed too, losing his stalk eyes for two yellow eye. He can now release the lasers through his eyes. *'Crushtacean' Additionals *'Steampunk: Formerly known as Irony, Steampunk has the same abilities as Irony. *'''NML *'Gas Planet' *'Klepto: '''Abilities will probably change too. *'Atomizer: 'Formerly known as Atomix, Atomizer has his name changed to avoid being confused with Ken 10's Atomix. *'Chainsaw: 'Might have his appearance and abilities changed. *'Blackout: 'Will appear as an additional instead of Simien 10,000's alien. *'Voodude: 'Will also appear as an additional instead of a Space Race alien. *'Toxic: 'Like Voodude and Blackout, will also appear as an additional. He might have appearance changed. *'Lightyear: 'Will appear as an additional instead of Space Race alien. *'Superglue: 'Will appear as an additional from Den -10. *'Clockwise: '''Will appear as an additional instead of a Space Race alien. Category:Series Category:Simien 10